


Getting Hitched: The south side edition

by Maddiemichelle



Category: Shameless - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddiemichelle/pseuds/Maddiemichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's finally happening. They're  getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Hitched: The south side edition

"Fiona!" Ian yelled as he stood at the stove, scrambling eggs for Liam. "Want jelly on your toast?" He looked down at the youngest Gallagher.

 

Liam shook his head and tugged on the bottom of Ian's shirt, flashing him a wide smile. "No, innit!"

 

"In the eggs? You sure?"

 

"Ya. Sweet eggs." Liam pouted, batting his eyelashes at his big brother. "Please." 

 

Ian shrugged and ran a hand on top of Liam's head then put a spoonful of grape jelly in the scrambled eggs, gagging slightly. Kids and the things that they eat. It's official, kids are gross. He really did not want Liam giving Yevgeny any ideas. But what he really didn't want was Mickey picking up that gross habit.

 

He glanced up as Fiona came down the stairs with Franny on her hip.

 

"Hi monkeys!" She said and put Francis in her high chair before she went and kissed Liam on the head and gave Ian a peck on his cheek. 

 

"Is everything all set? I haven't talked to Kev yet. I need to call Lip later because Iggy called and he got prime weed for the after party. I'm paying the girl down the block to watch the little ones." He said and turned the stove off, pitting Liam's eggs on a place with some toast then put it on the table. "Eat up."

 

"Yes. Don't worry. Everything is all set. All you and Mickey need to do is show up Saturday at the Alibi and get married. Everything will be done. I promise." She said and put her hand on Ian's arm. 

 

"Monday we're going to the court house to get the license. I honestly didn't think it would be this stressful." He said then glanced at the clock. "Shit, I'm going to be late." He said and ran out the door.

 

*******************

 

"Sorry, I'm late. Sorry sorry." Ian said and leaned down, gently kissing Yevgeny on the forehead. "Hi Yevy."

 

"Jesus, always running fucking late." Mickey said and gave Ian's arm a squeeze.

 

"Enough chit chat. Let us go sign papers." Svetlana said and walked into the building with Yev in her arms with Mickey and Ian following. 

 

"Okay, everything is signed. Mickey and Ian, Yevgeny is now a Gallagher-Milkovich. Congratulations." The man said as Ian beamed.

 

"You hear that Yevy? You're officially mine now." He coped and smothered Yevgeny's face with kisses. Yev squealed loudly and grabbed Ian's shirt. 

 

"Dada." Yev patter Ian's face then reached over and grabbed at Mickey. "Papa." He said and drooled a little. 

 

"Thank you Lana. I never thought that this would be my life. I have a husband and a son already. I mean, you're the only one that knows right now but still. This is my family. Mickey. Yev. You. I couldn't ask for a better one." 

 

Mickey chuckled and put his arm over his husbands shoulders and gave the back of Ian's neck a squeeze. "You're such a fucking sap, Gallagher."

 

"Gallagher-Milkovich. Have been for a week." Ian grinned.

 

"Okay carrot boy and piece of shit ex husband. Home now? Chinese food to celebrate?" Lana said and picked Yevgeny up and wiped his face, speaking softly to him in Russian. 

 

"Yeah, let's go home." Ian linked his arm with Svetlana's free one and walked close to Mickey. 

 

****************

 

Ian laid his son down in his bed and gently brushed his dirty blonde hair out of his face. He still couldn't believe that he was married to Mickey and that Yev was now officially his son. They went down to the court house a week ago and got married, with Svetlana as a witness. They were still going to say their vows and have a party afterwards. This was the life that he always wanted. Mickey and him had a bit of a rocket relationship for a while but now they were stable. 

 

"Dada." Yev looked up at Ian with his big, bright blue eyes and yawned quietly. 

 

"I'm right here, big guy. If you need anything, just wake papa or I or mama up." Ian said and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss against Yev's forehead. He got up and shut the lights out and left the boys door open a crack before going to his room, shutting the door behind him. 

 

He smiled wide when he saw Mickey sprawled out on their queen sized bed. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with his husband.

 

"What a fucking day." Mickey scooted over and turned on his side, looking at the red head.

 

"A good day, though." Ian muttered and laid on his back, tugging Mickey to his chest.

"You know I love you, right? I know I don't say it a lot but I do. I knew the moment Terry showed up early. I didn't give two shits about me, I only cared about you." Mickey said quietly and glanced over at Gallagher, his hand on the goofballs chest. 

 

"I know. That's our pat though. We are safe and secure and together." He said and gripped Mickey's chin and turned his head up. He leaned his head down and kissed the dark headed boy slowly, closing his eyes. Mickey responded instantly and parted his lips, allowing the kiss to deepen. Ian whimpered and wrapped his arms around his husbands waist.

 

"Mmm." Mickey moaned out and broke the kiss.

 

"I love that you're so good with your mouth and tongue, Mickey." Ian muttered.

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows and smirked before sliding between the gingers legs. "You're about to see what I can do, firecrotch." He said and disappeared under the sheets.

 

"Fuck yessss." Ian hissed and passed his head back. What a perfect ending to a perfect day.

 

**************

 

Ian looked in the mirror and straightened his tie. He had a little bit of gel in his hair. He looked pretty sharp, he had to admit. He was so nervous, he felt like he was going to puke.

 

Lip came up behind his brother and put a hand on his shoulder, gripping it slightly. "Looking good. You ready?" He asked and took a step back.

 

"Let's go." Ian said and followed Lip out the door. He couldn't believe how many people were there. All of Mickey and his siblings, people from work and their friends. His sisters and Mandy looked beautiful, Lana looked gorgeous and little Yev looked absolutely adorable. His outfit matched Mickey's. Oh man, Mickey. His hair was slicked back with gel and he had on a white dress shirt and black dress pants. He was mouth watering. 

 

"Firecrotch." Mickey created him when he stood beside him. Ian just winked at his husband.

 

Kev glanced at the two of them and grinned the biggest shit eating grin that he could muster. "Now these two don't want the traditional vows. They came up with their own. Mickey. Ian told me that he wants you to go first." Kevin said.

 

"Course he fucking does." Mickey muttered and looked T Ian. He pulled out a small piece of paper and began to read. 

 

"Gallagher... Well, Gallagher-Milkovich, now. I know that we've been through so much shit. People don't even know or understand half of the shit. But we do. Every single time shit has gotten in our way, we've managed to come back to each other, even though it takes a little bit of time to come together again. I've been lucky. Most people would have dropped my ass when I got married and had a kid. I wouldn't change nothing. You're it for me. You have always bee. It for me. Thank you for putting up with all of my fucking shit. Honestly, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, firecrotch." Mickey finished and out the piece of paper back into his pocket. 

 

Ian bit his bottom lip and cleared his throat, trying to keep his emotions under check. It felt amazing to have Mickey be open with his words. They were finally recognizing their relationship the way he always wanted to. 

 

"Holy shit, Mick, we're actually fucking doing this in front of everyone." Ian said and smiled brightly when people laughed. "I never thought that we would get to this point. You said that you were lucky but you're wrong. I'm the lucky one to find someone who stuck it out with me and I am so lucky that you put up with all of my shit. You've given me so much. You gave me stability. You used to be a dirty little thing. You were my dirty little thug. You've come a long way. We both have. We may fight a lot but we love each other. That's all that matters. You're stuck with me for life, babe." Ian winked at Mickey and the only thing that Mickey could do was roll his eyes.

 

"Well there ya go! You two are officially hitched. Kiss each other or something!" Kev exclaimed and laughed when Vee, Fiona, Debbie and Mandy cat called.

 

Mickey scoffed and grabbed Ian by the back of the neck and pulled him into a quick kiss. 

 

Ian let out a happy sigh and pulled back, yelling "to the Gallagher house everyone. Let's party!"

 

************

 

Their party was in full swing. People were either high as a kite or drunk off their ass. Ian had smoked more pot than he could remember. Mickey leaned against him with a beer in his hand. 

 

"Everyone! We have an announcement to make." Mickey said and nudged Ian when everyone quieted down. 

 

"So today, I adopted Yev. He's officially a Gallagher-Milkovich!" Ian threw his arms into the air happily. Everyone started clapping and let out hollers of joy.

 

Ian grabbed Mickey's hand and went into the Gallagher house, rushing up the stairs. He kept running his hands all over Mickey's arms and chest. He stopped suddenly outside of his old bedroom. He leaned down and kissed Mickey deeply, his hands going to his husbands ass and gave it a squeeze. "This is mine, every night, until the day we die." He murmured into the kiss.

 

"In sickness and in health, Gallagher." Mickey said and grabbed Ian's hand and pulled him into the room and shit the door behind them.


End file.
